


don't be such a brat

by knightofameris



Series: In Control [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Degradation (giving), Edging, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Sugawara is a BRAT, Top!Reader, dom!reader, praising (giving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofameris/pseuds/knightofameris
Summary: Suga’s always been a little bit of a needy brat, hasn’t he?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: In Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	don't be such a brat

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to put this at the beginning of all my smuts but:
> 
> everyone's 18+ here

Suga groans into the pillow, biting into it as you slowly enter a second finger into his asshole. He can’t help but move his ass back into you, wanting more friction. 

“Tch,” you slap his cheek and Suga let out another frustrated groan when he feels the stinging pain on his ass. 

“Please,” Suga whimpers. 

“Don’t be such a brat, Koushi.” You took out your fingers to watch his hole clench around nothing. You hum in satisfaction. “God, you’re such a little slut Kou-chan. You’re so desperate for my fingers and we haven’t even gotten to the good part.” 

Suga turns his head to look you dead in the eyes, desperation and frustration written all over his face. He calls out your name, "If you don’t fuck me-” 

Another slap rings through the bedroom and Suga whines into the pillow. You rub your hand over his cheek, soothing it. 

“Oh Kou-chan, do you really think you can tell me what to do? Don’t be a fucking brat or I’ll leave you like this,” you say. You can tell that Suga’s biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from back talking. 

You pour more lube over your fingers then close the bottle and toss it somewhere on the bed. You spread his cheeks, and enter two fingers into his puckering hole once more, stretching him out. 

“You look so good spread out like this for me, face down, ass up,” you muse. You move your hand to his back and in between his shoulder blades, pressing down on it. You make sure to rub your fingers where he wants you most as you stretch him out. A deep and muffled moan leaves his mouth and you smirk at how he grips the pillow he’s burying his face into.

“I’m sure I’d look better once you get that dick in me.” 

You click your tongue again and you still your fingers. Once again, Suga tries to grind back into your hand but you’re sure to slap his ass once more. Slowly, you pull your fingers away, admiring once more how his hole clenches around nothing. 

“Since you’re so impatient, fine.” You reach over to the nightstand to grab the strap-on, sliding your legs through and then coating the dildo with lube. It wasn’t too large in girth or too long in length. Just good enough for him to take.

Suga’s brown eyes watch you needily, his tongue licking his lips. Clearly, Suga thinks he’s finally getting what he wanted. 

“You’re such a whore Kou-chan,” you sigh as you spread his cheeks. To make sure he’s prepped, you slide in another finger and then a second and a third, all sliding in comfortably. You hum when Suga whines once more as you take your fingers out then gripped his hips tightly. Your other hand slowly eases the strap-on into him. 

Suga’s face contorts in pleasure, his breathing grew uneven. 

“Come on, baby, you wanted my cock,” you tut, immediately stopping your motion. “You can dish it out but can’t take it, huh.” Suga yelped when your hand slapped against his ass cheek again. 

“It’s just,” Suga breathes out. “It’s just big.” 

You hum, “My statement still stands.” You start pushing your hips towards him again. Suga lets out a long moan, muffling it into the pillow. His words are muffled but you make out that he’s saying something along the lines of “it feels so fucking good.” 

The moment your hips meet his, Suga noticeably relaxes and you take a moment to check if he’s okay. 

“Yeah, I’m good, you can move,” he says. 

But you don’t. 

Instead, you lean down and place a kiss between his shoulder blades. Your grip on his hips is strong, preventing him from moving. One of your hands snake around to lightly grip his hard dick that’s been leaking with precum. 

With small languid strokes, you say, “I don’t think you deserve to be fucked, slut.” 

Suga turns his head over his shoulder and glares but your will is unmoving as you then brush your thumb over his tip, gathering his precum. You can tell he wanted to let out another retort but instead a groan took place of it followed by a whimper when he tried to grind back on you but you prevented him from moving. 

“You said you wanted my dick, now you have it.” 

Suga let out a groan in frustration. “I want you to _move_.”

You smacked his ass once more and Suga gasped. You lightly rub against the red marks that appeared on his cheek from the many times you’ve slapped him. 

“No,” you say and you then start to tighten your hold on his cock, stroking it fast and hard while making sure you brush over his tip. He moans, letting out cries of pleasure. 

“Oh my god-Ah!" He moans out your name. "I’m going to-Fuck. Feels good,” his voice dies off towards the end as he feels himself get closer and closer to his climax, but not in a way he wants and desperately tries to grind back against you. Your core throbs, somehow getting more turned on at his pleasure.

You suddenly let go of his cock, leaving him to groan out loud from being unable to cum. 

“Fuck, please,” Suga whimpers. “Was s’close…” A smirk makes its way onto your face. You bend down once more, leaving kisses over his back and making sure to leave marks for him. 

“What do you need, baby?” 

“I need you to fuck me, I need to cum,” he pleads. “Please.”

“I don’t know if you deserve it.” Your fingers lightly tap against his hips as you admire where your bodies met. Your eyes travel up his back to his face where you notice how his eyes are begging for you to move. 

“Please," he softly cries out for you “I’m your slut, please, I need to cum.” 

Your eyes widen at his words, satisfaction flowing over you and slowly you pull out. With a one hard thrust, Suga moans, desperate to feel a release. Soon, you find yourself in a rhythm, thrusting your hips into him. 

“You’re taking my cock so well, fuck,” you say as you watch how easily the strap-on slides into him. Suga’s moans reverberated through the room as well as a string of curses. You can feel how wet you are between your legs but seeing Suga in absolute bliss beneath you makes you feel like you can cum right there and then. You’d make sure to make him eat you out later. 

When Suga feels your hand wrap around his cock once more, his eyes snap open to look over his shoulder at you. His senses were overwhelmed. You readjust your hips slightly at this, and Suga unashamedly lets out another deep moan when he feels you hitting him deep where he needed you to. 

“I’m going to-fuck, I-” Suga can’t string words together to form a sentence and you chuckle. All he can do is grind back into you.

“That’s it Koushi, cum for me,” you say softly. With that, the build up in Suga’s core snaps and you smirk. Spurts of his cum are all over your hand, his stomach, and the bed sheets below. You slow down your thrusts to fuck him through his orgasm then pull out. Suga watches as you lick off his cum from your hand. Your other hand massaging his ass.

“You alright, Koushi?” 

Suga smiles back at you, slowly collapsing onto the bed as you move away to take off the strap-on. “That was perfect.” His eyes trail over your body, taking in the outline of your curves. You notice how his eyes linger over your breasts and then your legs. 

“Good.” The bed dips below you as you make your way back towards him, pushing him so that he’s laying on his back. There’s excitement in Suga’s eyes as he watches you move to straddle his face. His hands are immediately on your hips and he can see just how wet you are with how your folds are glistening. He tries to bring your core down to his mouth but you stay still, gripping his soft gray hair and the headboard. 

“You’re such a slut for me, Kou-chan. Now you’re going to make me cum two more times, alright baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> i love suga and i want him to cry and writhe under me.


End file.
